narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Shinzo
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Blue Jays), Armor of the Blade, Flash, Iai Beheading, Ninja Art: Shiden Blade, Rupture, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Shadow Shuriken Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane Earth Release: Crack,Earth Release: Ground Thorns Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Dance of the Shikigami Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment Dance of the Shikigami: Storm Paper Butterfly Technique|tools = Katana,Senbon,Kunai,Shuriken,Exploding Tags,Trip Wire|unique traits = Advanced Chakra Control, Mostly Utilizes Bukijutsu|alignment = Chaotic Good}} Childhood Uchiha Shinzo was born in Uzushiogakure to Isano and Uchiha Genji, being named after his paternal grandfather. He spent the first four years of his life in the village where his mother was a medic and his father the Manji leader. The child always showed more of an inclination to fighting rather than medicine, always getting roughed up while playing. He idolized his father and tried copying him down to his very mannerisms. He was by all means spoiled by his parents, particularly his mother, who showered him with attention. However, his life would gradually begin to change. Isano was away on a mission when she stumbled upon an island known as Oka no Kuni and was soon offered a position there. The family opted to move from Uzushiogakure to the capital city of Oka no Kuni, Isano continuing her study of medicine and becoming a close confidante of the emperor while Genji became one of his trusted samurai. The family soon expanded to four with the arrival of his younger brother, Heisuke. Shinzo now felt he had to be the tough older brother and protect Heisuke from the dangers of the peaceful country. Shinzo, looking up to his father, wanted to pursue the life of a shinobi. Unfortunately, the citizens of Oka no Kuni were wary of shinobi, hence Genji's decision to become a samurai. He was an average student, the courses revolving around reading, writing, and mathematics when he was younger. History and philosophy were also important topics to the people. His schooling in the secluded island nation ended at the age of ten. The Emperor and Princess were killed and there was a succession crisis. Isano helped the transition run smoothly into the hands of the illegitimate daughter of the Princess. The family might have continued to live peacefully among the citizens of Oka no Kuni, but the parents decided it would be best that the boys learned ninjutsu and decided to return to Uzushiogakure. Around then, a disease struck the secluded nation and wiped out a great number of the population. Unable to find a cure, Isano decided to move the boys back to the village, Genji staying behind to maintain order. The disease began to die down and Genji prepared to come home, only to fall victim to the incurable disease himself and die, his remains being sent back to the family in Uzushiogakure. Teenage Years in Uzushiogakure Genji's death destroyed Shinzo. The boy became an angsty teenager, secluding himself from the rest of the family. He often butt heads with mother, who was hot-tempered as it was. It did not help matters much upon discovering that his father was not Genji, but another Uchiha by the name of Rinn. Shinzo was hurt and angered by the fact something so important was kept from him and by the fact that his true father didn't seem to care about his son at all and even married a woman who lived in Uzushiogakure, not once trying to see his own child. His relationship with Isano became strained and he opted to train alone to get out of the house. He excelled at the Academy, coming in towards the top of the class. The boy, although a bit rude, was popular with his classmates and got along well with most of them. In honor of his father, he focused primarily on kenjutsu. Upon graduation, he obtained the rank of Genin. Soon after this, he became acquainted with a girl a bit younger than himself by the name of Rida Uzumaki at a festival. Being his typical arrogant self, he wanted to impress her but in the process, lost track of his younger brother, Heisuke. Rida helped him locate his younger brother and the two made it in time to meet their mother and Kohaku, a friend of his mother's from her teenage years that he resented. Shinzo found himself fascinated by Rida and her ability to live on her own in nature and her independent nature. With his mother's blessing, he decided to train and travel with Rida. Adventures with Rida Will be updated Personality Shinzo gives off a sense of self-confidence, always carrying himself as if he didn't have a care in the world of the opinion of others. However, this makes people believe him to be cocky and stuck up, especially since he seldom socializes with people unless he believe them to be interesting. Much to his chagrin, he takes a lot after his mother in personality, particularly his stubbornness and blunt vocabulary. The boy also enjoys teasing others as well as basking in the attention he receives, whether positive or negative. He is of average intelligence, preferring training his body rather than his mind and can come across as dense. His temper matches his mother's, however, he is less prone to reacting with violence and instead prefers to insult and belittle those he's angry with. He is extremely protective of those he cares about despite his insulting and lackadaisical attitude towards them, willing to put his life on the line for them. Despite his coarseness, he has a good heart. Appearance Like most Uchiha, Shinzo has the trademark dark hair and eyes, his hair more black with a hint of blue when hit with certain lights. His skin is fair, much like his mother's and it is said he looks like her when he smiles. However, the resemblance on his father is not lost, inheriting not only his hair and eyes, but other facial features as well. This being said, he could be considered handsome. The boy has a natural athletic build and inherited his father's height rather than his mother's, much to his pleasure. He could be considered tall for his age and was certainly the tallest when in Oka no Kuni. His hair, when let down, is usually a little passed his jaw and his bangs are cut in a messy fashion. He usually has his hair pulled back in a ponytail of sorts. He opts to dress in dark colors, preferring black, gray, and brown to lighter colors.